A Future Past
by Whispatchet
Summary: A seemingly normal day has taken Rokusho, Metabee and Ikki into a wonderous kingdom. But they can't spend time being tourists; the trio is under attack. If Rokusho wants to save them all... he'll have to find the secret to the past he never knew he had.
1. It Begins

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, there was a cool breeze, and the grass by the river was green.

This was the kind of day that Metabee and his Medafighter Ikki, took advantage of.

Ikki's excuse was that they were 'training' for robattles to come, but he really just wanted to play outside. Metabee agreed with him, so the two of them spent the afternoon chasing each other around on the grass.

"Am I too slow for you Metabee?" Ikki laughed as he kept a good distance from his friend.

Metabee growled and put on an extra spurt of power, shooting forward at his human partner.

Ikki swerved at the last moment, causing Metabee to trip, and tumble into the grass. Ikki skidded to a stop and laughed.

"Why you little...!" The Medabot growled, standing up.

Metabee was about to resume the chase, when he spotted someone down by the water.

Ikki saw who his Medabot was looking at and walked down the slope towards him.

"Hi Rokusho." He said.

The white Medabot looked up. "Hello." He said in his usual monotone.

"Hey! What have you been up to?" Metabee asked as he came over.

"Nothing. Yourself?" Rokusho replied, standing up.

Ikki shrugged in his usual arrogant manner. "Not much. I was just beating Metabee in a game."

"What!"

Rokusho almost laughed.

Suddenly, the sky rumbled, and dark clouds wafted over the sun, plunging the area into darkness.

Rokusho turned, and looked up at the top of the nearby bridge. A figure, barely visible in the dark, was standing on top of the bridge. There was a faint whistling noise, and Rokusho shot forward, and pushed Ikki and Metabee out of the way of six silver daggers that came speeding down. Not hitting their targets, the blades cut deep into the Earth.

Rokusho, Ikki and Metabee looked up at the figure on the bridge.

"What are you trying to do, turn us into pin cushions!" Metabee yelled, quick to temper as he is.

"Don't waste your time." Said a dark voice from in front of them.

A tall thin man stepped out of the shadows. "He only answers to me."

"What's the big idea, getting your Medabot to attack us?" Ikki hissed.

The man shrugged. "I wasn't aiming at you boy." He raised his hand and pointed at Rokusho. "I was aiming at him."

"Why was I your target?" Rokusho asked, taking a step forward.

"Surely you know?" The man said.

Rokusho blinked.

"No? Well, this will be much easier than I had anticipated if you do not remember."

"What is it that I don't remember, exactly?" Rokusho growled.

"As if I will remind you. It won't matter soon anyway. You are going to die." The man hissed.

Almost like it were responding to the threat, the man's Medabot jumped down from the top of the bridge and landed softly on the grass in front of him.

"If you think I'm going to just stand here, you've got another thing coming ya psycho!" Metabee shouted, preparing himself for battle.

"Stand aside!" Rokusho said in an almost threat. "This is my robattle."

Thunder rumbled above them and rain started to fall.


	2. Royal Blood

The strange man's Medabot shot forwards, and slashed at Rokusho with six silver daggers that it held between its fingers. Rokusho ducked, and delivered a powerful blow to his opponent's midsection.

"No mater how hard you fight, Sulphurdust will prevail!" The strange man declared.

Sulphurdust recovered almost instantly, and dove at Rokusho again, knocking him to the ground. The black Medabot stood over the white one, blades in his hands, poised to strike.

At the last moment, Rokusho rolled out of the way of the silver blades, and struck the black Medabot in the chest with the sword on his right arm. Sulphurdust stumbled backwards, clutching his chest.

There was a flash of lightning, and in the brief spark of light, Rokusho saw a dark liquid seeping out of his opponent's chest. He was bleeding.

"What the...?"

Rokusho's words of surprise were cut short as Sulphurdust attacked again. The black Medabot lashed out at Rokusho with his bare fists.

Only barely managing to dodge, Rokusho felt a shiver, as the follow-through of a failed punch brushed his face, leaving a streak of crimson liquid as it came off Sulphurdust's hand.

"You dare let yourself be cut!" The man screeched at his Medabot. "You are unworthy of the rank the masters gave you!"

At this comment, Sulphurdust's optics flashed. He whipped around, and, catching Rokusho by surprise, tore deep gashes in Rokusho's chest with another set of blades, hidden in his hand.

Rokusho doubled over with a sensation of pain unlike any he had felt before running through him.

Slowly, he straightened, and his own blood shimmered in the darkness.

The strange man began to laugh. "The royal blood has been spilled! This is a great victory! Sulphurdust, finish him!"

The black Medabot hesitated for only a moment, before preparing to strike.

Overwhelmed by pain, Rokusho fell to his knees, and looked up at Sulphurdust as the Medabot prepared to finish him for good.

Just as Sulphurdust raised his blades, there was a flash of lightning and a streak of white and blue shot through the gap between the two Medabots.

Sulphurdust froze briefly, before tumbling backwards; his face and throat cut open and crimson blood seeping out.

"No! This can't be!" The man screamed in disbelief. "Sulphurdust cannot be defeated!"

"I'd say he just was!" Said a female voice.

Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, and saw a female Medabot standing a short distance away, with a blue cape hanging from her shoulders and a long silver sword in her hand.

"You!" The man exclaimed.

"That's right, me. And you can tell your masters that the Prince in with me. So pack up and pack it in, or I'll cut you to ribbons!" She sneered, holding her sword in front of her face menacingly.

The man growled, and stepped backwards into the shadow and vanished.

The female Medabot sighed in relief, and slipped her sword into its scabbard, which was attached to her left side, and walked over to Rokusho.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Rokusho didn't answer her.

"Who are you?" Ikki asked as he and Metabee ran over.

The female Medabot looked up. "My name is Kotoko. I'm head of the Royal Guard, and the one responsible for his Highness' safety. All things considered, I didn't do too bad…"

Kotoko knelt down next to Rokusho and put a hand on his chest. There was a dim golden glow, and the blood evaporated, and the gash healed, as if it was never there.

She took her hand away and stood up.

"At least I finally found you." She said, offering her hand to him.

Rokusho ignored her and stood up on his own, the briskly started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kotoko said worriedly, running after him.


	3. Come, Take Me Home

Kotoko grabbed Rokusho by the shoulders and spun him around so he was facing her.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked.

"Nothing. But this strange group is after me, so I will disappear, so that my friends shall not be hurt."

Kotoko let her arms drop to her sides and smiled.

"That's just like you to do. But I can't protect you if you keep running away. We lost you once, and once is plenty."

Rokusho blinked. "I don't understand."

"What do you mean you don't understand?" Kotoko asked in disbelief. "How can you not understand?"

Rokusho blinked.

"Oh!" Kotoko said, her optics brightening. "I almost forgot. I brought your uniform."

The female Medabot reached back, and pulled a bag off her shoulder.

"…uniform?" Rokusho repeated, looking at Kotoko as she rummaged around in the bag.

"Here it is!" She said happily, thrusting a bundle of fabric into Rokusho's hands. "You can't be running around without it!"

The white Medabot just stared at it.

"Kotoko." Ikki said suddenly, making the female Medabot turn around. "That's what you said your name was, wasn't it?"

"Yup! Kotoko, head of the Royal Guard." She replied, saluting. "And you are…?"

"My name is Ikki." Ikki said. "And this is…"

"Metabee." The yellow Medabot interrupted.

"Metabee. You know, there's a guy back home who looks a lot like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's a combat trainer at the palace."

"Dude, I'd love to see where you're from!"

Kotoko giggled, before turning back around. She gasped. The reason, Rokusho was gone. The uniform she had given him lay in a crumpled pile on the ground.

"Damnit! Where did he go?!" She said, looking up.

Her sharp optics picked up the white Medabot's form high up on the bridge.

"Ro!" She called.

Metabee looked up and saw the KWG type Medabot freeze.

"What did you call him?" Ikki asked, stepping forward.

"His name?" Kotoko offered. "What else would I call him?"

"Well, he told us his name is Rokusho. You're missing a few syllables kid." Metabee huffed.

"I've always been allowed to call him that. He said so himself."

Ikki looked back up at the bridge. Rokusho was still standing there, looking down at the ground.

"I dunno Kotoko, he doesn't look like he wants you to call him that. It took Metabee a lot of effort to just get him to tell us what his name is."

Kotoko shook her head. "But that just can't be right! He's not that kind of guy!"

"He's the only Rokusho we've ever known." Metabee said, shrugging.

Kotoko looked up at the white Medabot still standing on the bridge. "Could he have changed… that much?" She wondered out loud, before heading for the bridge, and jumping up to where Rokusho was standing in long, graceful bounds.

The female Medabot landed softly on the rafter a little way away from Rokusho.

"Rokusho… are you…"

Rokusho looked up at her. "Who are you?" He asked. "How do you know me?"

Kotoko took a step back in surprise.

"A… are you serious?!" She said in disbelief. "We grew up together! You… we…" The female Medabot looked about ready to cry.

Rokusho recoiled.

"I don't believe you!" She shouted, making him blink in surprise. "After everything we did together, you don't even remember me? I won't… CAN'T believe that!"

"Miss… Kotoko…" Rokusho said cautiously. "It's …not that I don't remember you. I haven't forgotten anything from the day I was activated."

Kotoko blinked.

Rokusho looked sorry. "But, the truth is, I have never …met you."

Kotoko stared. "But… that can't be…"

"You might have me confused with someone else."

Kotoko shook her head. "There's no way…" The female Medabot was shaking.

Rokusho took a concerned step towards her. "Miss?"

Kotoko looked up at the taller Medabot with silver tears rimming her optics. Rokusho blinked in surprise.

"I won't believe it!" She shouted. "The King gave me a mission and I'm completing it, wether you like it or NOT!!"

In the same moment as yelling, Kotoko swung a fist around and punched the white Medabot as hard as she could, sending him flying off the edge of the bridge.

Below, Metabee and Ikki were inspecting the uniform that Rokusho had left on the ground.

"Dude, look at this!" Metabee was saying. "It's like, half made of silver!"

"This feels like silk too! This is ritzy stuff!" Ikki agreed.

Then, they heard a shout, and a clang, and looked up in time to see Rokusho come crashing to the ground.

"Oh… what have I done?" Kotoko breathed, jumping down.

Ikki and Metabee ran over as Kotoko reached the ground and knelt down next to the white Medabot.

"Man… you really did a number on him Kotoko…" Metabee commented.

The female Medabot grimaced. "I… I have to take him home… They'll be able to help him better than I can… my healing abilities are limited to cuts and bruises…"

"How do you plan to get him there? I know there aren't any Medabot Civilisations around here…" Ikki asked.

Kotoko reached into her bag and pulled out an odd looking staff-like device. "This. This is like… a teleporter. It'll take us home."

Ikki stepped close to the female Medabot. "Let us come too!"

"Yeah! Y'never know when you need back up!" Metabee agreed.

Kotoko smiled up at the two. "Oh, Ikki, Metabee, thankyou so much! I would appreciate it. And, if you are Rokusho's friends, then his father will be most pleased to meet you! Ro was never very good at making friends…"

"We noticed." Metabee huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kotoko nodded. "Right. Well, come, stand close…" And she lifted the teleporter up.

Ikki and Metabee moved to stand right next to the female Medabot, and a blue light suddenly engulfed them all.

Then, in a flash, they were gone.

----------------------------------------

Whispy: WOW I have been ultra lazy lately. Okay, this, very poorly written chapter is one I have had written up AGES ago and never put up. The next one is half written, but even more poorly than this one is, so, although I found it hard [read: I stared at it for three hours trying to rewrite it so it doesn't suck and managed to get one lonely paragraph out] to redo this one, I should be able to rewrite the next one. I need to ponder an actual plot for this fic, I've discovered. It's been so long that I've forgotten what it was! That'll teach me for not writing things down!

I'll see what I can do about actually getting back into the writing game. I need my creative outlet. 8D


End file.
